


Divine Encounters

by fawatson



Category: The Praise Singer - Mary Renault
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawatson/pseuds/fawatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three ficlets of Simonides' encounters with supernatural beings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memorial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simonides finds inspiration for a haunting refrain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Originally posted to:** maryrenaultfics at LiveJournal on 31/10/2010  
>  **Originally written for:** Spooky Challenge 2010  
>  **Prompt:** Lurking   
> **Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters and make no profit from them.

The idea niggled at him. Simonides discussed it with Anakreon the next time he saw him, for it would not leave him alone. 

“Why disturb that shade?” his friend pointed out. There was much sense to what he said, yet despite this good advice Simonides found himself turning over phrases in his mind at odd moments of the day. He was honoured to compose the ode to the victor at the Corinthian festival. No stray melody was allowed to interfere with _that_. But the moment the festival was over, he found himself returning again to his oddity. 

“Well, why not try your hand at it?” suggested Aiskhylos. 

“You are the innovator, not I,” replied Simonides. “Whoever heard of an ode composed to the rhythm of horses galloping? 

“If the gods have sent such inspiration, who are you to ignore it?” 

Simonides had to allow his friend had a point. But did it come from the gods or somewhere else? He pondered the question for some time before, once again, putting his musings to one side and bending his attentions to composing a song for Lenaia. 

He was shocked one day, however, to come across his nephew scratching a phrase on a tablet which mirrored the melody that haunted him. Shocked, and not just a little worried. A sacrifice was hastily made to appease whichever god might be displeased with his household, and Simonides arranged to visit the oracle at Delphi for advice. 

He never took that journey. That last night before he was due to depart was spent with Lyra. In the early hours of the morning he left. The first streaks of rosy dawn were showing over the horizon, casting strange shadows in corners of the alley. Thinking he heard something lurking behind, he stumbled accidentally on purpose, casting a hasty glance behind, expecting to catch some cutpurse following, only to stop stunned at the sight. The smooth coat gleamed in what light existed; the feathers were tipped with gold. Awestruck, Simonides bowed deep; pale eyes glowed with mysterious light in acknowledgement of his homage. 

In years to come he was often asked what had inspired that ode. Had he composed it as a memorial to Kimon’s great Olympic triumph? Always he smiled and declined to explain. It was not for him to boast of the honour that shining steed had bestowed.


	2. Beasts of the Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simonides reluctantly accepts a commission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Originally posted to:** maryrenaultfics at LiveJournal on 29/10/2011  
>  **Originally Written for:** Spooky Challenge 2011  
>  **Prompt:** The unquiet dark   
> **Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters and make no profit from them.  
>  **Author’s Notes:** (a) In Ancient Greek mythology Cerberus was a multi-headed hound who guarded the gates of the Underworld, to prevent those who have crossed the river Styx from ever escaping; he is reported to have enjoyed the taste of live flesh; (b) Orpheus' music and singing was reported to charm birds, fish and wild beasts.

“ I did _tell_ you I was no Orpheus, when you first came to me,” Simonides protested. 

Even as he resisted, however, he knew it would be to no avail. Who argued with the gods and won? (Not that this was exactly a _god._ ) 

Snapping jaws and drool were all the answer he got. He sighed, got down the kithara from its peg, and began to tune it. 

Who would have thought Cerberus would fall in love? Or that he would find himself composing an ode to Anakreon’s white terrier, Blossom. 

Bitches in heat, Simonides mused, create too much trouble!


	3. Fish of the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simonides finds he has an unusual audience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Originally posted to:** maryrenaultfics at LiveJournal on 30/10/2011  
>  **Originally Written for:** MRF's Spooky Challenge 2011  
>  **Prompt:** The unquiet dark   
> **Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters and make no profit from them.  
>  **Author’s Notes:** In Ancient Greek mythology Arion, a poet, was the son of Poseidon and Ino. He is accredited with having invented the dithyramb, a Dionnysian chorus accompanied by aulos (a type of flute). Arion was captured by pirates and played a song to delay his execution. Dolphins gathered round the ship, and were so entranced by his playing that they carried him safely to shore after the pirates threw him into the sea.

At dusk, Simonides meandered to the beach for some peace. Sea breezes rifled his beard, chilling his bald pate. He shivered, but nonetheless stayed, enjoying this rare moment of solitude. The problem of growing old was servants either ignored or hovered too solicitously. 

His fingers were too stiff for the kithara now, but Simonides had brought his aulos, and whiled away the time perfecting a little tune. He did not notice the tide creeping in to surround the rock he sat on, until the dolphin politely tapped his foot. 

“First Pegasus, then Cerberus - now, I am mistaken for Arion!”


End file.
